School Days: Confessions
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The characters of my School Days fics make confessions. Short little ficlets in their POV's Linked to my Kamen Rider Ifrit series and the sequels.
1. Makoto

**Makoto**

I did love Kotonoha, but then I fell for Sekai. Ryuji was right. I am a bastard. I ruined the best thing to ever happen to me. I mean, Kotonoha was my first girlfriend and I ruined what I had with her because I couldn't stay faithful. I fell in love with Sekai since she was more my type but I was too much of a coward to tell Kotonoha or even break up with her. I went behind her back and I am sorry now. I hurt her and I deserve to be punished.

Ryuji hated me from the moment we met. Guess I had that coming. I mean he was Kotonoha's best friend and then they became lovers after they shared a kiss at the bonfire. I was completely stunned when I saw it happen. I was planning on breaking up with her but it would appear that she was planning on breaking up with me as well. I recall seeing the triumphant look on Ryuji's face when he and Kotonoha kissed. Well, he won her heart and I lost it. At least I still have Sekai.

Ryuji would always glare at me and I felt this cold chill run up my spine. He was threatening to kill me for what I did to Kotonoha. I know what he did to Taisuke and I was afraid I would be next. I know how strong he was. I've seen him punch holes into walls when he got pissed. If he punched me that hard he could cause my skull to cave right in.

When I found out he was a Rider and an Orphenoch, I was shocked. I mean I knew Ifrit was a hero but I never expected for Ryuji and Ifrit to be one and the same. He then told us who he really was and where he came from. Truthfully, I was afraid of what he would do to me even after that. Sure, we got along better now but I know deep down he didn't like me all that much.

However, despite the fact he didn't like me all that well, he still saved my life. Guess I was wrong about him. Maybe he isn't such a thug. He was a hero. Then, Kotonoha became a Rider and I was surprised by how much she had changed. She had a confidence she never had when we were dating. Guess Ryuji helped her find her confidence


	2. Sekai

**Sekai**

When I first befriended Kotonoha-san, my only intention was to set her up with Makoto. Unfortunately, this caused me heartache since I wanted Makoto too. I knew it was wrong but I betrayed her and stole Makoto from her. I deserve to be hated for what I did. Even if I loved Makoto, I had no right to steal him from Kotonoha-san who loved him so much. I wish to turn back the clock and stop myself from kissing Makoto, but I can't do that.

Now, I am still with Makoto and Kotonoha-san has found herself a new lover. I didn't know what to think of Ryuji. He immediately hated me and Makoto on sight but with all things considered we deserved it. He would hate us for what we did to Kotonoha-san for a long time, even after Kotonoha forgave us. Eventually, we did start to get along but he was still as abrasive as ever.

When we found out he was Kamen Rider, we were shocked. He wasn't at all what I would picture as the hero who protected our city. Then again, who would've suspected? Guess he was really that good at hiding his identity. I did freak out when I saw him change into a monster called an Orphenoch but I got used to it. He wasn't really all that bad despite his attitude.

Then Kotonoha-san became a Rider. That was an even bigger shock. She had changed so much from the girl I met a while back. She was more confident now. Guess Ryuji is a good influence on her. Well, I like this new Kotonoha. She's livelier than the way she used to be.


	3. Otome

**Otome**

I bullied Kotonoha because I was jealous of her. I can admit that now since Ryuji opened up my eyes. I always thought she was stuck-up and a show off who thought she was better than us. Then I realized that I never really got to know her and I felt ashamed. It took Ryuji to confront me about my treatment of Kotonoha and show me the truth. God, why was I such a bitch? Because of me she was all alone in our classroom. I apologized to Kotonoha and just like that she forgave me. My friends, of course, weren't all accepting of my decision. I may have done so because Ryuji had scared me but I also did it because I was genuinely sorry. Kotonoha and I became friends soon after.

Ryuji didn't like me from the start. I can't blame him. I did bully the girl he loved. Frankly, he scared me. His glare pierced into my soul and I shivered under his gaze and whenever he was around. I had never been that afraid before in my life.

When I found out Ryuji was Kamen Rider Ifrit, it turned my world upside down. I would never live it down if he found out I had a crush on his Rider alter-ego. How could I have been so stupid? OK, I wouldn't have believed it if someone told me that Ryuji and Kamen Rider Ifrit was the same person but I saw it for myself. He was the famous hero I based my Kamen Rider Fanclub around.

And then I found out Kotonoha had become a Rider too. When I asked her why she became a Rider, she just told me she wanted to fight by his side. Guess she really loves the guy. I'm getting jealous again even if I am happy for her. She had found love and I lost the guy I loved to someone else. Maybe I could find the same happiness she's found…one day…


	4. Taisuke

**Taisuke**

I used to have this huge crush on Kotonoha Katsura-san. She was just so cute and sexy and I couldn't help it. I was disappointed when I found out she was dating Makoto but then I found out Makoto had broken up with her and so decided to make my move. Unfortunately, I tried to confess to her on the final night of the festival and was a bit…forceful. OK, I admit that I tried to force myself on her now! Happy? Well, Hasuma came in and well…he beat me up. I mean he really beat me up. I had to stay in the hospital until I healed. After I got out, just the sight of him made me scream like a little girl. I think he enjoys scaring me.

I became a fan of Kamen Rider Ifrit. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was Hasuma of all people. It totally shook me to the core. The guy who scared me was also the hero I admired! God, I felt humiliated. I was just glad he never rubbed it in my face.

Then Kotonoha-san became a Rider and I fell in love with her all over again. Sure, she could fight back but that just made her even more attractive. I don't care if she has no feelings for me. She accepts me as a friends and that's enough for me. Sides, there are plenty of fish in the sea.


	5. Kotonoha

**Kotonoha**

Before Makoto-kun I never had a real boyfriend. Back when I was in junior high I had a lot of male admirers but they were too forward for my taste. I was alone back then and I felt alone when I entered high school. I didn't have any friends and was disliked by my classmates for reasons beyond my control. Being with Makoto was the happiest thing to happen in my life…

…and then he betrayed me. I felt lost and wanted to end it all but one person would not let me. His name is Ryuji Hasuma.

When I first met him he was a bit scary, but then he stood up for me when Otome-san and her friends came to harass me again. We became good friends after that.

He saved my life. When I tried to take my own life he saved me. He became my anchor and supported me when in my time of need. I knew Ryuji-kun was angry at Sekai-san and Makoto-kun for what they did to me but instead of going after them, he stood by my side and healed my heart. He didn't know it, but he was slowly winning my heart as well by being my friend and it scared me. I didn't want to get hurt again but I felt that I could trust Ryuji-kun. He will never intentionally hurt me despite his reputation. There is more to him than anyone will ever know.

When I found out he is an Orphenoch, I was shocked but I wasn't afraid of him. Despite his appearance, I know he will not harm me with those claws or fangs of his. He is not the monster he appears to be. He is able to keep his humanity even though he isn't human anymore.

I was depressed when he left but then he came back. He came back to me. I was so happy. Then I found out why he was back. He was to become the Kamen Rider to protect my world.

Ryuji-kun is the noblest person I know. Despite his horrid past he tries his best to protect me and the world I live in. He didn't do it for the fame. He did it for the sake of everyone. Sometimes he denies being selfless and says he's doing it to collect the reward money for each Imagin he kills. I don't understand why he would deny doing good things but I guess he is only trying to protect his reputation. I still don't get it but I've learnt to accept Ryuji for who he is.

He is the man I love with all my heart. It wasn't like how I felt for Makoto-kun. It is ten-times better with Ryuji-kun. I love him and he loves me and I am 100 percent sure of it.

That is why I became a Kamen Rider. I wanted to be with him always.


	6. Kenzaki

**Kenzaki**

Rage…

That's the only way I can describe my life before Neko. Pure, unending, uncontrollable, burning rage. There was only one man I respected, my adoptive father Gou Fukami, though he was going by Gou Tsukuba when I met him.

He taught me to focus my rage. The rage I held towards my parents for ignoring my existence. The rage I held towards myself for failing my brother. The rage I held toward Sauron…I focused it. My rage became my strength.

Neko changed that. My rage was replaced with the compassion and love I held towards her and my family. She gave me something to protect. Something I wanted to save no matter what…And I failed her. She was hurt because of me…And again my rage boiled to the surface…and this time it didn't go away.

There are two rings I proudly wear. One is my wedding ring…the connection between me and Neko. The other is my Green Lantern Ring, which lets me become a symbol for peace and justice.

There is one ring I wear with disdain…A blood red Ring. The Ring of the Red Lantern Corps. It is a symbol of rage. Of hatred. A constant reminder of my failure to protect her. If I remove this ring, I will die…

And once again, it is Rage that controls my heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamen Rider Chrome: This was written by Shadow Element 13.


	7. Ryuji

**Ryuji**

I remember an old fable called "The Frog and the Scorpion". One day, a scorpion wanted to go across a lake and asked a frog for help. The frog first declined, stating that the scorpion may sting him. The scorpion promised that he would not and so the frog let the scorpion on his back. In the middle of the lake the frog felt a burning pain in his back. The scorpion had stung him. When the frog asked the scorpion why he had stung him, because now they'll both drown, the scorpion simply said that it was his nature.

That story taught me that nobody could fight against their basic nature. We are what we are and cannot change, no matter how hard we try. In the end, the person we are is the person we always will be...

I always thought my nature was to be a monster and only a monster. Once a monster, always a monster, right? I accepted that fact and actually enjoyed it for awhile. But then I got locked up for it. In my prison I began to think. Maybe this was karma. I did bad things so I was meant to suffer. Then, one day, I was freed from my prison and then tried to make an escape but I found out that I could not. I was still a prisoner.

I was powerless, like a human. I was filled with rage and anger but couldn't do a thing about it. I hated it at first but there was nothing I could do until I got my powers back. Along with the others I had to go to school and stay in this world we had crashed into. That was when I met her...

I always thought I hated humans but I never bothered to wonder why I hated them. I just thought it was in my nature to hate humans but clearly I was wrong. This girl became someone I grew to care about. I befriended her and when she was in danger I protected her. She was changing my very nature...or maybe she was awakening my true nature. After all, I used to be part of Ryuki and in a way I was Ryuki. Even if I was made of his negative emotions, a part of his idealistic side must've still remained. Also, I might've developed positive emotions of my own, like love.

I was able to fall in love and she fell in love with me. Unlike her previous boyfriend, I would be faithful and I would give my life to protect her.

I live by a fundamental law of nature: the strong survive and the weak will die and I believe it to this day. Of course, now I also believe that the strong are also meant to protect the weak. That is why I try to be the strongest I can be. I want to always have the power to protect Kotonoha. She is my reason to become stronger. If I were to become weak, then she would be in danger. Without strenght, I am nothing. Before I met her I wanted to become strong for the sake of it and fought for the sake of fighting. I never had a reason to fight until I met her. She became my reason.

Until the day I die I will always protect her. That is my resolve.


	8. Setsuna

**Setsuna**

I admit that I loved Makoto, but I stepped aside for Sekai's sake. Even if it broke my heart to see the boy I loved with another, at least I know Sekai will be good for him. He deserves someone who isn't afraid of showing her emotions and not a runt a runt like me. It hurt me to see them together but at the same time I was happy for Sekai. Also, I was happy to see that Kotonoha-san had a new boyfriend. I was surprised when it turned out to be Ryuji Hasuma. I never thought he'd be the one to heal her heart but then I saw that kiss they shared at the bonfire. Usually, girls went on the rebound after a horrible break up but this wasn't the case. It seemed that they had feelings for each other and they were genuine. I actually planned on forcing Makoto and Kotonoha to break up so he and Sekai could be together but it looked like it was no longer necessary.

Days after the festival I went to Paris with my parents. Sekai and I exchanged e-mails everyday and it was through those messages that I learnt about the Kamen Riders. Sekai even sent me pictures and video files depicting the Riders. I was a huge fan of mysteries and while a part of me doubted the authenticity of the videos and pictures, I never doubted Sekai's honesty. If she said the Kamen Riders were real, then they were real.

Months later I returned home to Japan. I missed Sekai and the others too much. Sekai invited me to stay with her and I was welcomed by both her and her mother. My mother and Sekai's mother are good friends so there was no trouble in me moving in to live with them. I volunteered to do part of the chores since I didn't want to b a freeloader. On the first day of the new school term and my return to school, I discovered that my old circle of friends had expanded and grown. It wasn't an unwelcome change but I was still surprised. Seeing Ryuji and Kotonoha still together was a huge surprise. It was also the day when I first saw the Kamen Riders, in person. It was that experience which made me want to discover more about them. I researched old newspaper articles and discovered that there had been sightings dated several years prior. How strange since the Riders had become well known only a few months ago.

Then, I got the shock of my life. One day I discovered the true identity of Kamen Rider Ifrit. Ifrit was Ryuji! I couldn't believe my eyes but I had witnessed the transformation. While I could've easily announced his identity to the whole world, I knew that doing so would be a bad move. The Riders' identities needed to remain secret so that nothing would hinder their mission. They were protectors of the city against the monsters, which I learnt were known as Imagin. I kept my mouth shut, following the Riders' exploits from behind the scenes. It would be during summer vacation when I revealed to Ryuji that I had known about him being a Rider after he confronted me due to my lack of surprise when he'd been forced to transform to protect us. I wasn't even afraid of his Orphenoch form. The reason was that I knew that he would never really hurt us. He is a Kamen Rider and a protector.

I had to suffer in silence as I watched my friends end up in relationships. Hikari even gave up on Taisuke to date Benitora. It seemed that nearly all my friends were in a relationship. Of course I soon met someone who would steal my heart. His name is Hiro Stratos and he is a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Crisis. He saved my life and since then I could not get him out of my mind. I kept bumping into him and eventually he asked me out on a date, which I accepted.

Now I no longer sit alone at lunch or at the Radish. Though Hiro has a checkered past, I love him with all my heart. I'm not going to let him go like I did Makoto. I can actually brag to Sekai that I am dating Kamen Rider. I think she's jealous even if she says she's happy for me for finally finding love.


End file.
